Mordecai
Mordecai is a 23-year-old blue jay. He is one of the main protagonists of Regular Show, first appearing in a non-canon short as a human cashier, who then morphs into a prototype Mordecai character. He later makes his first official appearance in the pilot episode, where he was the first to say a line. His voice is provided by the show's creator, J.G. Quintel. Mordecai is the first character to speak in the cartoon (starting from the pilot episode). Mordecai has been made for M.U.G.E.N six times, with two more currently in progress. He is also a striker of WlanmaniaX's Rigby edit. Ivan Luiz's Mordecai Before FelixMario2011 announced the creation of his Mordecai, Ivan Luiz had already made one. This version of Mordecai is a spriteswap of Poisonberry, his sprites are poorly drawn, he is missing sprites and his attacks are overpowered. He said he would remake it, but it is unknown if this is true now since Madoldcrow1105's Mordecai was much better received by the community, and more commonly used. Madoldcrow1105's Mordecai Madoldcrow1105's version of Mordecai was first shown in one of his W.I.P. videos, but was mentioned a while earlier in a YouTube comment. It is fairly combo heavy, with both its AI files (entitled "seriousAI" and "brutalAI") taking advantage of this to different extents, has 2000 more power than the average character, and (like the majority of Madoldcrow's other characters) has a "finisher" attack. It contains references from MAD as well, such as Mordecai's "Lantern Hammer" hyper, which is derived from the episode RioA. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 5000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' || }} || }} || }} || }} | | }} || }} 'Hypers' + |Requires 1000 power| }} + |Requires 1000 power| }} + |Requires 2000 power| }} |Requires 2000 power| }} |¼ or less of maximum life left Requires 5000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' Mordecai pallete.png|''norm'' Mordecai pallete1.png|''cardinal'' Mordecai pallete2.png|''sparrow'' Mordecai pallete3.png|''thrasher'' Mordecai pallete4.png|''canary'' Mordecai pallete5.png|''toon (Original colours)'' Mordecai pallete6.png|''penguin'' Mordecai pallete7.png|''warbler'' Mordecai pallete8.png|''blackhawk'' Mordecai pallete9.png|''jayhawk (Colours of the Kansas Jayhawks' mascot)'' Mordecai pallete10.png|''albatross'' Mordecai pallete11.png|''woodpecker'' Dchan250's MvC Mordecai Edit A wikia user named Dchan250 released a new edit on May 1st with some different sounds and effects, (such as more MvC gameplay like MvC hyper backgrounds and sprite editing to give it more of a feel of an MvC type character.) Dchan250 made Mordecai's'' toon'' palette has his default one. On June 4, 2012, he finally updated his MvC Mordecai, including a new palette originally in Madoldcrow's old Mordecai. MarioAction949's Mordecai This Mordecai is a spriteswap of SC1614's Angry German Kid. The sprites are taken from WlanmaniaX's Rigby edit. JGearyAndJSlikk3's Mordecai JGearyAndJSlikk3 was going to make a Mordecai using edited sprites from Ivan Luiz's version. He will use Kung Fu Man as a base and Rigby as a striker, but the author said it would take forever to make him, so he decided to take a break from it, leaving it in hiatus. The quality is most likely to be that of his other creations. Kyle108's Version Kyle108 is making a version for his Former Fight! screenpack. Gallery mord.gif|Old Mordecai Portrait by Madoldcrow1105 mord (1).gif|New Portrait Videos File:Regular Show Mordecai M.U.G.E.N (Dowload) File:MUGEN_-_Mordecai_and_Rigby_update_3_19_12_WIP File:W.I.P. Showcase 2 File:Mordecai VS. Team Zobbes File:MUGEN Battle Cap 22 Cyber-Jake vs Mordecai and Rigby File:MUGEN Battle New Cap. 13 Akuma and Rugal vs Team Adventure Time Regular Show (Madoldcrow1105) File:MUGEN Battle Cap. 10 Omega Rugal vs Mordecai and Rigby File:MUGEN Battle Cap. 15 Gill and Jenny XJ9 vs. Regular Show Team (Madoldcrow1105) Category:CharactersCategory:Cartoon CharactersCategory:TV Show CharactersCategory:Cartoon Network CharactersCategory:Regular Show CharactersCategory:W.I.P CharactersCategory:BirdsCategory:AnimalsCategory:StrikersCategory:1.0 Only CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:Warner Bros. Characters Category:2010's CharactersCategory:Comic CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Fire Element UsersCategory:Firearms UsersCategory:Edited CharactersCategory:Characters from the United States es:Mordecaifr:Mordecai